


i may be far but never gone

by alphaesque



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Side of Angst, absent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaesque/pseuds/alphaesque
Summary: The phone rings twice before the call connects. There’s nothing but silence from the other end, but its enough to soothe his nerves. “Kirsten.”Her response is a sobbing sigh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we're getting a season 3 and I figured nows a better time than any to fill the world with my ship.
> 
> shoutout to jaz for being awesome and for taking over the helm of this ship while I'm rewatching videos and crying :)
> 
> title is from never be alone by shawn mendes which is what I was jamming to when writing this!

Camille storms into the lab with hellfire in her eyes.

The look on her face—pinched lips, straight spine, clenched fingers—has Fisher’s attention slipping from his conversation with Linus over to where Camille takes the stairs two at a time.

Sensing trouble, Fisher cuts off Linus with a half apology and follows in Camille’s wake. Maggie’s door has already slammed shut by the time he’s reached it; the sound of it echoing thorough the hauntingly empty lab, but he opens it anyways, sliding inside without making a noise.

Not that any noise he made could be heard over Camille’s anger; he catches her mid-rant and settles back against the door, hands in his pockets, his gaze volleying from Maggie to Camille and back again.

“We should be able to _do_ something. She hasn’t returned any of my voicemails, she won’t even _take_ Cameron’s calls _and_ she’s managed to lock Linus out of her phone system.” Camille’s fisted hands come to rest on her hips, though her foot continues to tap erratically against the floor.

Maggie sighs and Fisher takes note of the heavy weight it carries, how the pressure of everything may be well masked physically but the emotional toll has slowly started to rear its head. “I know you’re worried—” Maggie sends Camille a sharp look when she opens her mouth, “—we _all_ are, Camille. But this is what Kirsten wants; it’s what she asked for.”

“She was _wrong_.” Camille begins pacing, pausing only for a fraction of a second to register shock at Fisher’s presence before she’s back on the move again, “How can we let her handle this alone? She’s just beginning to understand emotions—she _needs_ us. What if something happened to her? What if she’s hurt?”

“Kirsten is a big girl, Camille. She’s smart enough to know what she needs outside of her emotions and the big picture. Some time and space is apparently just that.” When Camille’s eyes begin to water, Maggie’s lips twist into a soft, sad smile. “We’ll give her three more days. If she remains unresponsive for three more days, then we’ll take action, okay?”

Camille sags into the spare chair and covers her face with her hands. Leaning in, Fisher squeezes her shoulder and slides his phone from his pocket. At Maggie’s understanding nod, he leaves Maggie to calm down Camille for the time being.

Unlocking his phone, Fisher opens his favorites and taps on the third name listed. The phone rings twice before the call connects. There’s nothing but silence from the other end, but its enough to soothe his nerves. “Kirsten.”

Her response is a sobbing sigh.

“I’m glad you picked up. You had Camille in a frenzy. If it was possible, I think she’d be calling in every other government agency to find you.”

Kirsten laughs faintly from the other end and Fisher’s heart lurches.

“The gang misses you—even Maggie, and especially Camille.” The line remains silent, but he can hear, just vaguely, the sound of her sniffling. “ _I_ miss you.”

She doesn’t miss a beat. “I thought I was a pain in the ass?”

Fisher chuckles and turns his back to Linus when he’s shot a curious look, “Oh, don’t worry, you _are_. But, you’re my pain in the ass.”

“I miss you too.” Her voice is scratchy, as if she’s spent the past week doing nothing but crying and every protective urge in his body flares to life. “I’m sorry.”

Fisher moves out of the hallway towards the break room at the sight of Cameron exiting the elevator doors. “I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

The bitter laugh he receives in response has him cursing his poor choice of words. “By okay do you mean: am I making sure to at least attempt a decent meal rather than living off of fast food and take out?”

“That’s exactly what I meant.”

“Well, I had a salad today. It _was_ from Wendy’s though so…”

Fisher chuckles and at the sound of Cameron’s voice mixing with Camille’s, he turns on the coffee machine. It’s going to be a long night. “Hey, green is good.” The line goes silent for a bit as he makes his coffee and listens to her rhythmic breathing.

“I had to do this.” Her voice is loud, nervous in a way he’s still not used to. “I needed to…get away for a bit. It was all so much—everything was so loud in my head and I just needed the silence.”

Stirring in a bit more sugar, Fisher only hums in response.

“I still don’t understand…I still have so many questions.” Her anger snaps from across the line, quick and violent, “I want to see his face when I finally get my answers. And I want you all to be there when it happens.”

Fisher wants more than just answers from Stinger, but his wants come secondary to Kirsten’s. Stinger owes her so much more than just answers—he owes her a life she’ll never be able to get back and a future she may still be able to save. “Just give me the time and place and I’ll be there.”

“So reliable.” Fisher expects her signature sarcasm but instead she sounds genuinely pleased. There’s something else, something under the timber of her voice that he can’t quite place, can’t quite put his finger on and the little twinge he gets when he hears her voice, the one right under his ribs, aches when she sighs once again. “I just need a little more time. Maybe a few days, less than a week though.”

“Okay.”

There’s a long pause and her voice is unmistakably confused when she responds, “Okay?”

Fisher looks up just as Camille meets his gaze and he knows he has to wrap the conversation up. “Kirsten, I trust you. If you need a few more days, you’ve got them…Just text Camille before she hits up the CIA, will ya?”

Kirsten’s laugh is long and true, “Alright.” Another pause fills the space and just as Fisher thinks she’s hung up; he hears her clear her throat. “Fish— _Quincy_.” Her voice is so unbearably soft and the aching in his chest has gotten worse, he can’t seem to breathe, can’t seem to do anything but wait for whatever comes next. “I promise I’m coming back. I swear I’m not leaving anyone, or the program. I _will_ be coming back home.”

His knuckles have turned white from where he’s gripping his coffee cup handle, “I’ll hold you to that, Miss Clarke.”

“Just a few more days.”

Cameron, Camille and Linus are seconds away from opening the door and Fisher’s not sure if her making them—making _him_ wait is worse than being shot. His body aches the way it did while was in the hospital; as if she’s taken a piece of him, one that he’s not sure he can get back. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I know.” There’s a smug satisfaction in her voice, one that brings a twist of a smirk to his face. “I’ll see you soon, Detective.”


End file.
